1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of automatically inserting terminals with wires into desired terminal accommodating cavities in a connector housing after putting neighboring wires aside, and an apparatus used for the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 45 shows a conventional method of inserting terminals with wires, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Showa 61-104578.
In this method, one of terminals 137 and 138 attached to both ends of a wire 136 is inserted into a connector housing 140 at an end of a transportation line 139, and then, the other terminal 138 is transported on a supporting portion 144 on a rearrangement station 143 by a transportation head 142 on a base 141. This rearrangement is carried out to insert the terminal 138 in a predetermined position of the a connector housing 145 in the next process in order. Then, the terminal 138 is inserted into a connector housing 145 in the order that they are placed on the station 143.
However, with the conventional method described above, it is inevitable to rearrange the terminals with wires 147 so that the terminals 138 are inserted into the predetermined terminal accommodating cavities in the connector housing 145 without being interfered by terminals 136 which are already accommodated, resulting in increased manhour and an expanded manufacturing line. As a result, it has been difficult to manufacture a wire harness with a lot of wires due to limited manufacturing space.